Seal of Approval
by x.xOracles.Shadowx.x
Summary: Facing down an armed unsub hadn't made Emily as nervous as this did. - EmilyMorgan. T for safety. Enjoy!


**AN: Hey, guys! So, I guess I lied in my last fic because this is neither ReidHotch nor ElleGideon. I'll be getting to them, but I wanted to type this one up and post it. It's been sitting in my notebook since the summer, and I just recently saw the episode where Reid and Morgan and playing cards on the plane and discussing Emily and Morgan getting together. While I don't know how I'd feel about seeing it in practice, in theory, the pairing is a nice one. I'm still an avid RossiPrentiss shipper myself, but I do enjoy these two in small doses. **

**So, let me know what you think. I don't know if this could be called a drabble, but either way, enjoy!**

Emily Prentiss had faced down gun wielding unsubs and hadn't been as nervous as she was knocking on the door of Garcia's lair. She knocked three times and smiled at Garcia's greeting of, 'Enter and be amazed, mortal!'

"Hey, it's just me.", Emily told her, walking in and closing the door partway behind her. Her heart sped up in her chest and she was thankful that Garcia wasn't a profiler otherwise she'd have been busted in a second flat for being as nervous as she was. "We just got back from Michigan, wanted to check in."

That excuse sounded lame even to her ears, but Garcia just smiled as she swiveled around in her spinny chair to face the SSA. "Hey, darling. I hear it's another slam dunk for our team.", Garcia replied, pushing a chair towards Emily with her slipper clad foot. "Sit, talk to me. How'd it go?"

"The usual. Beat the bad guy and watched someone else take credit for our work.", Emily laughed, sitting down. That had been happening a lot lately, much to the team's annoyance. Not that they were in it for the glory, but some appreciation would have been nice. "JJ and I were going to go out for drinks with the guys. We tried to call you but the lines were all busy. Interested in joining us?"

"Agent Cooper's team has had me on call for the last four hours since Kevin's home sick.", Garcia tisked while gathering up her belongings. "But, I always have time for my favorite people so the Tech Goddess of the FBI has officially clocked off for the night. Give me five minutes."

Great agent that she was, Emily knew an opportunity when she saw one. This was the time to bring up the matter that had been gnawing at her on the plane, but as Garcia hummed and bustled around her lair, Emily balked.

"Great, I'll go let the others know-", Emily agreed hastily, turning to the door and not seeing Garcia's blond eyebrow rise at the hasty departure.

"Hold it! Turn around, girlie.", Garcia commanded, and like a guilty child, Emily turned back to face her. "I know nerves when I see them, and you've been frowning since you got here. What's up, gorgeous?"

"What? I'm not frowning.", Emily protested, avoiding Garcia's eyes. The other eyebrow rose and joined the first in meeting Garcia's hairline, and Emily knew she was caught.

"Uh huh. I'm a genius, Emily. I don't need to be a profiler to know that something is bugging you.", Garcia spelled out, giving her a smile. "Spill, sister. Maybe I can help."

Emily sighed, which to anyone would be seen as a declaration of defeat. Her shoulders slumped and she took a moment to compose her thoughts. The question she was about to ask put her on dangerous territory, and she was wise to tread carefully.

"It's just- You're really close with Morgan, aren't you?", Emily asked, trying to be as obtuse as possible. Now that she was here, she wanted to be anywhere else. She'd rather be back with Cyrus than be having this discussion, and that was saying something.

"Yeah, he's definitely my favorite.", Garcia agreed, laughing. "He's my best friend. Why, what's up? Must I hurt him for something he said?" Dread filled the analyst's face. "Oh God, did something happen to him on the case?"

"No, of course not. He was fine the last time I saw him.", Emily denied. Morgan could be a perfect gentleman as often as he was a terrible flirt. It all depended on his mood of the day, and he'd been hale and healthy when she'd all but run from the plane. "He really loves you, you know? I mean, I've never seen people as close as you two. Ever."

"I'd do anything for him, just like he would for me. What's this about, Emily?", Garcia repeated.

"He's just such a nice, funny guy. And attractive. I just don't – I wonder why he's not seeing anyone." That was as direct as Emily could put it, what with her face feeling like it was on fire.

"Derek isn't a fan of relationships.", Garcia explained. "With everything in his past, he's just kind of... He treats real emotions like they're some kind of foreign creature. I think he thinks he's not ready for a mature, adult relationship. I think otherwise, but my baby is nothing if not stubborn."

Garcia laughed and Emily said nothing. The SSA could pinpoint the moment Garcia's mind picked up on the entire picture. Garcia grinned at her.

"Emily, are you trying to tell me that you want to ask Derek out?"

"I – Not exactly, I-"

"Because if you are, I think you should go for it. You're one of the only women I know who I would trust to date my baby.", Garcia promised.

"And you'd be okay with that?", Emily checked.

"Sweetie, I love that boy with all my heart. He's arguably the most important person in my world outside of Henry and I want him to be happy. But I also love you dearly and want you to be happy. If you two can do that for each other, I call it a great day and buy the first round of shots.", Garcia promised her. "Of course, I'll have a hell of a time deciding who to go after if things don't end well and one or both of you end up hurt, but the point is, Em, if you want to ask Derek out, go for it, you have my blessing."

"Thanks, Garcia.", Emily told her, the two hugging. She smiled and pushed her hair away from her eyes, feeling considerably more confident with what she'd come there to ask. "So, you're okay with me asking him out, but what would you say if I told you that Derek asked me out on the plane?"

"I'd say-" Garcia's face lit up as she caught the entire sentence. "Wait. He did?"

"Yeah, on the plane home after the case.", Emily answered with a grin. Garcia squealed, pulling the brunette into another hug.

"Oh my God, Em! You said yes?", Garcia asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I said yes.", Emily explained.

"Oh, you're unbelievable, Em. I'm fine with it, now what are you waiting around here for? Run and find that boy and tell him yes!", Garcia ordered, pushing her towards the door. "I want to hear every detail, Emily! And tell him that I know where he lives if he hurts you!"

"Will do Thanks, Garcia!", Emily said with another smile. "I'll see you in a bit!"

Emily darted from the analyst's lair and ran up the four flights of stairs, nervous energy building in her stomach. She stopped before the doors of the bullpen, seeing Morgan standing at his desk looking over a case file. She let out a deep breath and smoothed her shirt, then walked up to him. "Hey."

Morgan turned around and smiled at her, making her stomach do some kind of bizarre leap. "Hey, Emily. I was wondering where you got to, you just kind of ran off the plane. Everything okay?", he asked. Emily could see the apprehension behind the smile; she'd run off before giving him an answer which, in retrospect, probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to Garcia for a minute.", Emily promised. "Listen, about what we were talking about on the plane. I have an answer for you."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's hear it.", Morgan replied, leading Emily to the bullpen doors and holding them open for her.

"In a word; yes.", Emily told him, smiling back at him as the two walked down to the car park.

**AN: That's it, guys! I have a ReidHotch oneshot I'm working on at the moment, which I'll probably end up posting tonight. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. =)**

**Much love,  
>Oracle. (L) <strong>


End file.
